wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Building Crocodile's Story -Tsunami SeaWing
We all know Crocodile, right? The backstabbing FEMALE MudWing who betrayed the Talons, and secretly followed Webs to Summer Palace so she could report back to the armies of where the SeaWings’ secret location was, so they would attack the kingdom. But of course, she’s only a tiny character in TLH, so who cares about her? She’s some MudWing who made a quick appearance in the series, not worth having her in any fanfics. Well, there may be much more to Crocodile then we ever thought…… Basics Here are some basic facts that aren’t related to Crocodile. These will help begin Crocodile’s story. *Everyone fighting in the war are trying to end it. MudWings are trying to end it before it killed their siblings, and the other tribes are trying to get back to their families. *Each side of the world considers each other as enemies. Even Riptide, a protagonist, tried to kill Clay because he thought he was on Burn’s side. *MudWings are one of the most loyal tribes MudWing loyalty MudWings are extremely loyal. They are probably on the level as NightWings and SkyWings, and one level above every other tribe. Don’t believe me? Here are some facts that prove it. *Clay is a bigwings. He would do anything to save his friends (who he considers his siblings), such as when he went into the arena, so his friends wouldn’t get hurt and/or killed by the IceWing. When he risks his life to save Glory. When he races back to save Glory when she’s gets kidnapped. In TBN, when Clay sacrificed himself to the Dragonite Viper, to save Sunny, Starflight, and even Fatespeaker’s lives. *Clay’s brothers are another example. If you want to know what I’m talking about, re-read the prologue of The Dark Secret. *Even Queen Moorhen, who’s not only loyal to her younger siblings, put also to the rest of her tribe. A lot of people think that Queen Moorhen accepted to be in the world, because she’s evil, but that’s not true, because TBN proves it. Burn had threated her that if she didn’t have her tribe join the world, Burn would kill everyone in her tribe, but if she did join the war, her tribe would get 100 hundred years of protection. So she cares enough for her tribe/siblings to risk everything for them. *The MudWings are fiercely loyal to their queen. In TDS, Reed wanted to join the Talons so he could help stop the war before it took any of his siblings, but he didn’t want to betray his queen. Reed also said that Queen Moorhen is a good queen, and her tribe loves her. *In TBN, when Sunny was entering everyone’s nightmares, they were all about their siblings dying, even Moorhen’s siblings. Meaning their worst fear would be for their siblings—the thing they love most--to die. 8,( Why the attack wasn’t evil "If crocodile is evil for leading the skywings to the summer palace then any other dragon in the war or even any dragon who has ever fought for what he thought was right or for what he beleived in is also evil." -Alligator the MudWing. Burn's side was only trying to help stop the war. Let’s see it these way: If they attacked the SeaWings, then the war could be almost over. Then all the have left if the IceWings, then the war is over. Yes it would cause hundreds to be killed, but to save MILLIONS in the future. Let’s face it. If the attack hadn’t happened, then war would have been dragged out much much longer, and many more dragons would have died. So in another way, the attack saved dragons. Make sense? Now using these facts, let’s build up the basics of Crocodile's life may have been Now let’s take these facts, and make a theory of how Crocodile’s story would have been told. Crocodile is fighting for her siblings in the war, she’s trying so hard to keep them alive. But the war might kill all of them, and Crocodile must find a way to stop the war, but it takes everything she loves. SkyWings = Talons of Peace? But why joining the Talons of Peace? How exactly would infiltrating them help anything? Well, in TLH, Crocodile said that she was working for the SkyWings. Hmm mmm? Don’t get it, well I will repeat it again---- Crocodile said that she’s working for the SkyWings--- she didn’t say that she was working for “Queen Burn,” or “Queen Burn’s side,” or “the war,” she just said SkyWings. You may have not thought of this, but this could lead to something totally different. Theory Moment: The SkyWings could have requested one MudWing to come do a different task that would stop the war. Maybe even saying that if the MudWing succeeded, the MudWings wouldn’t have the fight in the war. Crocodile, desperate to save her siblings, joined the task, to stop the war. Leading to another possible fact, one that may blow your mind: Crocodile didn’t want to infiltrate the talons, but she knew that this was for the best. Even if my theory was wrong, Crocodile was still doing it for good purpose. Crocodile was harsh towards Webs and the dragonets Yes, she may have acted a little harsh. But Crocodile could have just been harsh to protect herself. Making herself sound harsh and mean, could make herself seem dangerous and the type of dragon you wouldn’t want to mess around with. “But the dragonets aren’t dangerous, they do things in way that doesn’t include killing!” Yes, but you have to realize, Crocodile doesn’t know anything about these dragonets, all she knows is what she had been told from the talons. I know she called them “weak,” but she could have been continuing to sound mean, just in case. Also, with the dragonets not being dangerous, actually they really are. They actually CAUSED another civil war to happen between the SkyWings, and they almost started a war between the NightWings and RainWings. It’s just as Nautilus said in the epilogue of TLH, and Starflight said in TDS, everywhere the dragonets go, they leave chaos behind. Also, Glory sprayed venom at Crocodile’s snout, which was pretty harsh and terrible. Death(s) among Crocodile’s tale? What if maybe at least one of her siblings had died? Maybe that conbritued to why Crocodile did what she did. Theory: After her sibling(s), Crocodile started to worry about the safety of her siblings, and wanted to stop the war before it took any more of her siblings. That’s how Reed felt, and why would Crocodile be different? They’re both in the exact situation! Crocodile’s dead confirmed….. Now everyone's saying that Crocodile death is confirmed. I don’t believe it, I think she still has a 1/100 chance of being alive, I know that sounds like a very very small amount, but it’s still more than 0/100. Even if Crocodile was dead, she could still have her own side book. And so That's the end of my theories. I may or may not add any more to this. Also, if you were confused about this or just want more about how Crocodile's story could have been told, read Crocodile' Sacrifice, written by me. Category:MudWings Rights Activists Category:MudWings Category:Defenses